Wild is what Wild does
by Lolo25
Summary: The title explains all. You'll like it! I'm sure of it!
1. Wild is what Wild does

_Well another thought for a story was irking me to write it, and waiting for things are boring. Plus for any thing if you do like the writing style I now have instead of long paragraphs well here it goes._

_Oh yeah the charters are in human form Marlene, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, and others. A little bit of animal traits instinctive traits._

_They are in college surprise for me and readers._

Wild is what Wild does

the Students was enjoying two week of no school at Anima- University of New York. Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private went to get snow cones, they had to keep Marlene's in a ice chess. For the reason of her feral abilities, she isn't allowed to be off the school grounds. She went to that side twice when chased, and never being outside before, they shudder by the thought of. Private found it strange that she went after Juline, instead of his leader. In her normal state she seemed to be attracted to Skipper more."Sir not to be rude but do you like a girl no not the exchange student that was here for a 2 days. I mean that resides here." Skipper face turned crimson red. He cleared his throat,"No I don't and never ever will." Rest of the return back was silence except Private humming of Skipper and Marlene sitting in a tree.

When they got back Marlene hugged each of them, Private noticed that Skipper blushed turned even darker that scatted all over his face. She appreciate everything they did for of her little condition especially Skipper,"Thanks you guys," she gave a grateful smile. Skipper walked away, Private noticed Skipper mood swing change.

During Skipper was at the gym, Private went to ask Kowalski something,"Hey Kowalski can you make me a thing that read people's mind?' Kowalski laughed to point falling over at his friend so simple task."I made like 10 of those one is for people who are asleep." Private took the one when people are asleep."Thanks Kowalski," Kowalski could't help but to forget that data it takes it burn into the disc like dreams also.

Private went to the gym leaving the thing under the couch. When seen that Skipper wasn't there he ran for Marlene room, until Skipper was some walking same hall that Private running for Marlene room. He stood there with a gaping mouth,"Be careful Private a bug can enter," Skipper casual whistling walking to their room.

Alice was making her nightly round abouts especially the Lemurs and Penguins."Everything clear with this one," she talked in her walkie talkie.

Private waited till Skipper was asleep,"Sorry sir," Private quietly absorbed his leader thoughts and dreams, he still kept all of it but it was like a copy for Private, Private took the CD and played on his laptop.

Skippers Dream:

Marlene- Hey Skipper you like what you see or it feels

Skipper- Both

Private clicked the CD out, turned off the computer. He was just staring at Skipper who was sound asleep."S- S- S- Skipper dreamed of having... with... Marlene." he crawled into bed knowing a horrible secrete about Skipper. Skipper dirty little mind.

* * *

Next morning Skipper got up only to be face to face with his best gal friend."Marlene um..." Skipper remembered his dream then gave pink tint blush."Skipper listen some one is sending me flowers and been saying I dream of fucking in the night. Oh yeah look on Friday every student must go outside!" she was afraid, Skipper look around and gave peck on her cheek and a hug."Look don't worry Marlene you won't go feral I promise." he gave reassuringly smile.

King Juline couldn't but to feel jealous a little but upset,"this is a outrage Maurice Marlene is mine!" Maurice pretended to care while Mort was lock in their room."Yes the penguin leader uh... who again?" Maurice held up the picture of Skipper with Marlene by him."Oh right... SKIPPER!"

_1 chap done you like! Did I keep their personality intact or wasn't intact. Please tell me, I really would like comments on this before I continue a story for wolf gal. You know A birthday, A vampier if you want me to others of Marceline and Finn fans. Well Keep reading if you like it. Not a one shot so yea. XD_


	2. Cat and Mouse

_Chap 2 ready_

_I can't seem to write Rico language so I put Gibberish! HA HA HA HA HA! XD Sorry._

Today news is going Feral

Kowalski and Skipper was working on solving a way to keep Marlene inside the school in the secrete liar. Rico was coughing up things for practice. Private was coloring, but thinking of what he saw last night."So Skipper the thing is that we can keep her in a shed all day with Juline," the moment the suggestion came up Skipper scornfully rejected it,"the chances ring tail to survive Marlene is 1 to 10! Those are not highly chances of him surviving her feral side." Private rolled his eyes to Skipper hiding feelings for Marlene. Rico replied outside the window"Da Da *more gibberish*." the rest seen that Marlene was sitting on the wall that block them from the outside.

'Mm... why does me turning feral involve me trying go after that ugly lemur.' she heard steps behind that almost scared her off the building."Marlene why are you on the wall." asked Private,"you know you go feral outside the wall." She was about to response she got hit the lemur's bouncy ball that knocked her over the wall."Uh- oh," Rico gulped."Lets go boys you to ring-tail! She'll be after you." Skipper glumly said dragging the lemur outside.

They split up to find the Feral Marlene. Skipper waited under the tree for the scream of Juline running away from Marlene.'All we need to get is that stupid Juline and use him as bait.' A minute later Skipper noticed no scream no running, except breathing in his ear. He felt a warm hand going down to his shirt, then pants button. A voice slowly gave a lick then answer"Hey sexy why are by yourself." Skipper panted by this surprise,"Marlene where- but you suppose to go for..." she finished for him,"Juline. No, your worth fighting for I mean Fight for your virginity. I saved mine for awhile and to be perfectly clearly when you fell asleep, I broke your walkie talkie." she came closer to him,"you better run I going to be chasing you in 10... 9... 8... 7," Skipper snapped back and started to hop trees with Marlene right behind him.

They came close to the school, he stopped trying to figure out where she went. He was pinned to the ground by his presumer,"Marlene look if you want your 10 bucks back then take it." Skipper has his eyes close. After 15 seconds of waiting he looked at a confuse Marlene who was still outside the school but close to it."Skipper what I am doing on top of you and outside the school,"Marlene your feral anymore but how?" Skipper heart racing hoping she didn't remember anything. The others called only to be puzzled by the position that Skipper on the bottom and Marlene on top, Juline undamaged."Uh look it was a stupid little mishap she was feral she looked at the school and snapped back to normal." Skipper hopped over the wall. Marlene seemed to embarrassed Skipper.

Skipper and the other Penguins were having meeting on todays incident with him and Marlene. They actually tied Skipper up for refusing to answer their questions,"Again what happen between you and Marlene." Skipper blushed thinking back to the moment feral Marlene was right next to him,"She was told me that wasn't after Juline anymore. She chased me to the point from the gate where we had the awkward position,"

Marlene outside listening blushed immensely,'I can't believe I but, why how when did this even happen." her feral side seem to be coming out again as she was lying down on her bed."I must have Skipper," she gave low growl and went out the window. Juline could had told Skipper and the others about Marlene hormones acting up again he figure to see if whats going to happen to Marlene, thought he was still jealous.

* * *

At night Skipper was out on his nightly walk looking for trouble outside of the school. Until he across a darkly figure. The figure walked to him slowly. Skipper took no chances with the figure, he pinned he or her down to the ground."So Skipper is this game of cat and mouse," Marlene deviously licked her lips. Skipper breath stopped by her feral side."Your the mouse and I'm the cat. You run if you get pinned 2 times I get t do something to you here and now." she rolled on top of him now."What if I win," Marlene smirked,"you can fuck me like hell." He turned red by her dirty talk.

They played each had one win, Skipper tried and sleepy, Marlene full of energy. They hopped trees, avoid the pond.

Skipper now cornered by Marlene who seemed to be in her devilish mood. He try not to be pinned again, she was to fast to pin for him, The first time she let him."Com'on Skipper," she sat down pulling off her panties that shimmered in the moonlight. He became hard really hard. By this she pinned him to the ground. She moved her hips up and down in a motion. He let out satisfyingly moan. He moved with Marlene who went with a torturing movement, slow and steady. Skipper cried out"Damn stop Marlene why are you messing... aaaaa," he wanted to move from her go back and sleep, but he wanted to have it with Marlene who kept that pace. Her hole now wet was getting her love pants wet."Skipper why are you so hard. Mad that I won't go faster so you come." she gave him a kiss."Shh its almost over so wait a little lover." They were like this all night going a slow motion. She moaning, he yelling in agony and pleasure.

The next morning he found himself still hard and in bed he seen that that his roommates left him asleep, turned over on his stomach to relieved himself. When finished he laid there bewilder and couldn't remember nothing his and her night game. Tomorrow was the outside and he needed to stay more focus on the problem at hand.

_Giddy wasn't that a suspenseful way to the story. _

Cliff hanger tell me what you think! ^-^ keep reading!


	3. Breathing  wried go by this one: Shed

Final Chap the outing for this story.

_Oh I set up a competition who could find all chap titles and story title in Chowder rating M okay for language and well the last chap, find those you can earn a 2 request one shot from my profile._

_Enough gibberish Rico on with the story. XD !_

Breathing

On the day of the outside caroling, Skipper went to talk to Marlene."Marlene open up we need to talk," he knocked on her door."Skipper hey, come in." Skipper realized that she forgot her game he played. So he took one of Kowalski reading mind machines,"You don't remember nothing." he pinned her down on her bed only to take the mind reader and place on her head. He got off of her,"Look at this," he took the CD and played it on her computer."Now watch what you did to me. Last night."

After the CD went to play it again, Marlene blushed highly red."S- S- S- Skipper did I really," she sallowed hard,"Do that to you. Made go through agony." Skipper sat on the bed to noticed that everyone was going outside."Com'on its time to go out," he only gave disgruntled groan."Wait I can't what would happen I go feral in one step of the grass. Marlene felt his hand warm to the touch caressing her hips,"Shh its fine you'll just be in a place from the outside." Marlene turned around and gave a tender kiss. Skipper shock at first relaxed returned her kiss. She couldn't help but to wrap her arms around his neck. Private walked by only to noticed that Skipper was making out with Marlene.'No wonder she went after him,' he felt a smirk form. He ran off outside.

Skipper walked around the walls taking Marlene to the shed on the other side."Skipper you think I'll stay myself until the day is over." she sat on the couch that Kowalski, Rico, and Private decorated themselves."Know what I'm not the one for celebrations outside is outside. So I'm staying in here. We're still outside so no rules are broken." he explain tossing her a can of soda. She chugged it down from her nerves acting up.

They talked for a while until Skipper fell asleep on the chair. She looked at him from face down stopped at the middle of his pants.'Its really large when hes hard on. I should make it limp for him, wait no I can't without permission.' she started for him until she whispered something his ear"Can I lick your cock please?" he gave a smile. She took as a answer to yes.

She wanted to be careful for she wasn't in her feral form. She took a deep breath and unzipped his zipper, undo his belt and button. She slid off his pants. Then boxers, last his boner out in the open. She shivered by the manly smell. She came this far for not her feral side to come out. She grabbed hold of his penis, licking the tip in small circles. She could hear him moaning. She loved the taste, Marlene took the rod and engulfed the manly hood of Skipper. More moans came from him. She bobbed up and down gaining speed. Sipper waken to see a non feral otter sucking him off."Marlene aaa that... feels good," he panted letting himself going for the climax."Fuck Marlene keep on going it feels so great" he moaned now standing up moving with her. He blasted out his seed in her mouth. She let go the still hard rod."Skipper you still hard what me to fuck it." Marlene growled, her feral side emerged. Skipper smirked and stirpped himself down.

Skipper was naked but the Feral Marlene let him strip her down. He started with her shit, kissing her neck down to the collar bone, there he nipped her before continuing with the kisses. Marlene purr to the nipped then moaned at the rest. Skipper went under her and lifted over her head. He let out low chuckle by Marlene going with no bra no wonder her breast was bouncing when walking and hopping the wall. He pushed her down on the couch licking the harden stubs. Pinching with one hand going down and rubbing her vagina. She moaned by both things by the one causing them. Skipper went for her skirt, panties from his prize.

She took cock and slid herself into it. Skipper moaned all the while Marlene started to ride him like wild."You like that don't you. Fucking you like I was a fuckin' whore with no since." she was on her back letting Skipper do riding. Their sweat and juices mixing together. Smacking together in rhythmical matter. They were about to come."Shit I'm heading towards... fuck your tight!" shouted Skipper gripping his love hips, while she was scratching his back.

They both came and now subsiding from their climaxes, Marlene gentler side return,"S- Skipper I know that you wanted to fuck me" she said kissing her lover. He smirked before exiting her. She pouted a bit about him leaving her inside alone."By the flowers," he kiss her back,"Yes and I know your handwriting any way." Skipper went put his clothes back on. She did the same. They yawned at the same time. They noticed the outing is almost done."Come on lets take nap." she giggled."What about Private he was peeking at us making out in my room." Skipper gave smile,"I've got it."

* * *

After Friday the commotion calmed down except smacking noise. Private was getting his ass beat for some reason, Skipper took the CD and the mind reading machine when people are asleep, told Rico to spit up a mallet and pound it into the bloody pulp. Kowalski crying while Rico swallowed the giant hammer again. Skipper smack Private few more time,"Never ever ever tape my DREAMS again!" he shouted going to sleep.

Private will stay out of Skipper personal life if means avoiding a beating from him. Well for Juline Mort and Maurice they still had nightly parties that pissed everyone off still.

**THE END =3**

_Well the end is over Rico anything else to say, "EE da do gababa Rie?" _

_Uh... okay well he says see ya oh and comments please._

**_CAN'T SPEAK GIBBERISH! AAAAAAA ~-~_**

_Thanks for reading * lamp goes boom* Bad RICO! NOOOO *-* My lamped broke_

_Bye Bye ( sad face _) _T-T My lamp..._


End file.
